Just How the Hell Did this Happen to Us!
by AmyXRoseXMoon
Summary: My name is Alfred Jones and my life was absolutely perfect. Until my wife left me 2 years ago. Now my life has taken a down spiral, my only ray of sunshine is my 7 year old daughter Cass. However, my life is going to another 180 when she get's a new teacher from England. Don't know how we got to know each other but we did, and now i think I'm falling for him. Someone help!
1. Prolog: Once Upon a time

Prolog: Once upon a time, it always begins.

Once upon a time, there lived a perfect man, who married a perfect woman, and had an absolutely adorable, and perfect daughter. Their life was as wonderful and perfect as they were. A nice little home with great friends and neighbors all around. Children for the daughter to play with as well and still be safe. No struggle with money, and always had extra cash to go and do fun things. The parents never argued, and loved each other very much, and the daughter was loved just as equally. Life was perfect. To perfect.

But that all had to end.

As all fairy tales don't always end in happily ever after.

* * *

The rain slammed against the pavement outside, and banged against the windows of a perfect little house that looked like all the others around them. It begged them to open and let them inside the warmth of the house. However, a storm of its own was raging inside. It may have not seemed like it, but the clouds were gathering. A figure snuck from their bedroom, and walked over to a small locked cupboard. Sticking the key into the lock, it twisted it and cautiously opened them and slipped out a suitcase from within. Their eyes darted around the room. Then, heaving the luggage against their hips, made their way down the stairs. It was so sneaky, and they seemed almost smug about it. A gloved hand went for the door knob, but the flash of lights made them freeze. The room was lit in a warm yellowish glow, casting shadows on the now evident female face. She looked up, warm loving brown eyes now cold and harsh stared at her captor. He just leaned against the hallway entrance shirtless and a deadpan expression on his face. Inside him, however, was raging emotions of confusion, fear, sadness, and anger for what he thought might be happening. The woman placed a hand on her hip and dropped the bag. He raised a brow.

"So" she hummed, a look of disgust on her face. "Looks like you caught me." There was a pang of hurt in the blond male, but he didn't let it show.

"Where are you going" he said at last, breaking the long silence. She laughed. An almost cruel and dark one.

"Where do you think?" He was hoping maybe her next door friends house for a late night drink and some fun. Maybe even to go shopping, because she needed some Advil and they were out. "Nothing?" she muttered "You're never quite Alfred. Actually, you can never shut the hell up!" A growl escaped Alfred's throat.

"Shut up, and just tell me the truth" he whispered, but loud enough for her to hear. Unlike the woman, Alfred was afraid of waking the girl sleeping upstairs. The woman smirked.

"I'm leaving you Alfred. You and this wretched life you've given me." His jaw clenched. Wretched life! He had given her everything, been everything, tried to make everything perfect! Guess that didn't matter.

"What about Cassidy! you know, your DAUGHTER, our daughter Haley?" The woman, Haley, shook her head, curly sand blond locks swishing with each shake.

"She's not my daughter anymore. I don't care, do whatever with her" She said with a dismissal wave of her gloved hand. That's when he snapped. She could say what ever she wanted about him, this so called wretched life he gave her, and anything else, but not Cass. Not his innocent daughter that would soon be motherless. He took three long strides towards her, slamming a hand right next to her head. Fear flashed in her eyes making a smirk appear on Alfred's face. 'Good, be afraid, and hear what you've just said.' He leaned down, only inches from her face.

"You have no clue what a mistake you're making Hayley. What your leaving behind. This is you own daughter you're talking about! Don't act like you don't care, like you're so heartless...Cause you're not that heartless...Right Hayley?" Even though venom seeped with every word, Alfred was truly sad and wanted his wife to understand what she was doing. He loved her, with all his heart. That didn't change. Yes he was disappointed and mad, but he was also very worried. Was this really happening to him. To them? The woman narrowed her eyes, a smirk curling on her lips. She leaned a little closer as well, making Alfred flinch back.

"Guess you don't know me that well. You naive child" She snarled, and shoved him back before grabbing the suitcase and dashing out the door.

"HAYLEY!" Alfred yelled and ran out as well, but when he ran out his blood went cold. She ran towards a car with a tall man holding it open for her. She didn't even look back. Didn't say goodbye. She just got in, and the man went to do as well.

"Daddy?" A soft and tired voice said from behind. The blond spun around to see a little five year old looking up at him with bright blue eyes. They then landed on the car.

"Mommy? MOMMY?" She called out. Haley glanced over, but not a bit of sadness, or any emotion at all, crossed her face. "W-Where are you going?" she stuttered. The car turned from the driveway, leaving a confused Cass and dumbstruck Alfred. She looked up to him "Daddy?"

"She's going on a little trip for a while." he said quickly, giving his brightest smile. "Don't worry she'll be back soon" His arms wrapped around the tiny girl, burying his head in her soft curly locks. Just like that women's, only the color of wheat and sunshine like his. "S-She'll be back soon." He whispered. The little girl wrapped her arms around him.

"Daddy? Are you crying?" a new warm wetness fell lightly against her shoulder "Don't worry, like you said mommy will be back soon" She pat his back, the same way he would when she was sad or scared. "We've got each other still, right?" This only made the male grip his child tighter, and let the tears fall harder. He couldn't tell her. Not now, but one day. When she will understand, or when she asks. He could never lie to his daughter. At least not very easily. He nodded his head, but never let go. That summer day, they stood in the rain for almost an hour. A motherless daughter, and broken heart father.


	2. Ch 1 Two years and still running

**Hello! My name is AmyXRoseXMoon and this is my new story, "Just how the Hell did this happen to us?!" I really hope you enjoy it since I've been thinking about this for awhile, and it's also my first USUK Fic. Sorry for bad beginnings i can either suck at them, or get them at least decent. **

**As always, I do not own Hetalia or anything else owned by another person/creator. This is just a fan made story that i really wanted to do! So as always.**

**Enjoy!**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

Ch. 1. Two years and still running.

"Jones!" The voice of a pissed off boss voice rang through the air. Alfred's face detached itself from his desk, sending stray papers all over the place.

"Hu! Who? What!? OH! Y-yes sir" The bald man rolled his eyes at his rambling.

"Just shut up Jones." The blond clamped my mouth shut. Satisfied he continued. "Listen, change of planes, I need all those papers done tomorrow." Alfred's mouth dropped.

"B-But, I just got them- how? Tomorrow?" he squeaked "That's imp-" The boss raised a brow. Alfred Jones took a deep shaky breath, letting it out and looked at the man once more. "Understandable sir. I'll get them straight to your office tomorrow…"

"Goodman Jones!" The boss bellowed and marched off to his office. Alfred let out a groan. Why did his life have to be such a living hell sometimes. The date line was short enough, but tomorrow! He'll have to work all night to get it done. A loud whistle broke him out of his thoughts.

"Is it just me, or does the boss like to ruin your life." Jake, his friend and co-work, muttered sadly. It was clear he felt bad for Alfred.

"Nope, he loves it" He growled, and started to pick up the stray papers. It wasn't rocket science to know that Alfred hated his job. Hell! He'd rather have a job at McDonald's then here. Except then he wouldn't be able to pay the bills, or get food on the table. glancing at his watch, a look of terror crossed his face. "SHIT! I have to pick up Cass!" Jake leaned back right before the blond went flying from his seat and almost hit him right in the face.

"CRIKY AL!" He yelped "Watch where you're flying those arms of yours will ya!"

"SHUT UP JAKE FROM STATE FARM!" he called back childishly. Jake only shook his head and chuckled. Alfred always had a weird way with comebacks. Running down the halls, Alfred looked like a mad man. His tie was loose and out of place, hair sticking up in odd directions (besides the cowlick, it always stays like that) and mumbling to himself on being such an idiot. He was 30 minutes late, and who knows what kind of scolding he'll get for leaving his sweet angle at school for so long. Why didn't anyone tell him his shift was over! A phone rang in his pocket when he made it to the car. "Hello?" He answered and hopped in.

"I have her," A familiar southern accented voice laughed. All the worry washed away with relief.

"Thank god!" Alfred sighed "Jess, I have no clue what I'd do without you. Tell Cass I'm sorry about it"

"It's alright dad," A sweet voice said on the other line. "You got busy with work, nobody can blame you for that."

"I can," Scoffed Jess. He could just imagine her rolling those grey blue eyes of hers.

"HEY!" Alfred shouted and turned the engine on. The car hummed to life, laughter heard on the other end by his two favorite girls. Jess Golder had been best friends with Alfred since highschool, and had helped him out since his downfall. After his wife, Haley, had left him and Cass, it seemed their whole life had done a 180. He lost is amazing job that paid better than most, as well as his house and had to move to a dingy little condo. Life had become a living hell. At least their was his daughter, Cassidy, the only ray of hope in his life. She, along with Jess, kept him moving through life. Taking on each day with a bright smile, and cheerful attitude. He might as well be dead without them.

"Just hurry home dad. Me and Jess are making hamburgers!" Alfred let out a loud whoop and laughed.

"Alright see ya in a little bit Cass. Love ya."

"Bye dad, love you to." They both hung up, and Alfred tossed the phone on the passenger seat. Then, a frown crossed his lips. He knew why they'd be making his favorite food, or that Jess didn't talk his ear off, scolding him on falling asleep again. (He didn't know how, but Jess knew everything, and that wasn't an exaggeration) Today was the day Haley and Alfred had gotten married. November 5th. It was a snowy day, and then, Alfred didn't care about the annoying white powder or cold chill that ran up his spine. Then he was getting married. Now? He hated winter with an even deeper burning passion. He gripped the steering wheel tighter, knuckles cracking slightly. Oh ya, he was pissed, and sad, and depressed, and furious! It happened the last time as well, and Jess and Cass did the same thing as now. Make way to many hamburgers for any normal group of three, with homemade milkshakes and fries. Watch a movie (Mostly something to do with superheros), laugh about being kids, and when Cass was a child. Just completely forget the bitch and try to move on with his life, which still has not happened. Alfred was still in love with Haley. He still wanted her back in his arms like old times, with a giggling Cass running around the cozy house they had before. Even after two years since she left them. "but it can't be the same" Alfred sighed, the light turning from red to green. "I have to try and move on with my life." After a few more minutes, home finally came into view. It was a large building, painted a dull blue and peeling slightly. The plants (more like shrubs) surrounding the build withered and dried out, and the steps leading inside looked like the could collapse any moment. Many windows and balconies sat on the outside, indicating more then few people lived there. It looked like a dump, but it was home.

As Alfred shut his car door, a blur of blond, blue, and green came flying at him. "omph! Ha, ha, ha! How was your day sweetie?" Cass looked up at her father with sky blue eyes like his own and a grin on her lips.

"Great!" The seven year old said and hugged him tighter. "I missed you dad."

"I missed you to," He smiled ruffling her hair.

"Come on you two! don't want to get frostbite standing in the snow all day." Jess called from the door way. The two blonds looked from the red head to each other.

"Race you to the top?"

"You're on" Alfred growled, and the two were off. Cass was in a fit of giggles, and her father loud laughter. They gained a few odd stares, but the people who lived with them for a while just shook their heads. Cass bounded up the stairs, Alfred allowing a few inches between them. "I'm going to get you!" He bellowed like an evil villain. The girl squealed and picked up the pace. Alfred grinned, and speed as well. Right before they made it to their door, Alfred swooped in and picked her up in a fit of giggles and squeals. "Got ya!" He cried and flopped on the couch. He held her tightly in his arms. "Now then, how should I claim my victory" He said giving a huge grin.

"N-No," She giggled "Not that dad, anything but that!" They both already knew what it meant.

"TICKLE ATTACK!" Alfred roared and began attacking the little girl. Her giggles grew louder and she squirmed in his arms. A knock echoed through their laughter. Alfred looked up to see Jess smiling like a maniac. His eyes went wide.

"No! Noooo, Jess don't even!"

"DOUBLE NINJA TICKLE ATTACK!" The two girls screamed like they had planned it all along. 'They probably did' Alfred thought through bellowing laughter.

"A-Alright en-enough! S-Spare m-me-HA, HA, HA!" Both the girls released him, leaving Alfred a huffing mass on the couch.

"Little demons" He said between breaths. They just giggled at him.

* * *

"This. Is. HAMBURGERS!" Jess declared loudly and burst into the dining room "And fries and milkshakes" She added with a wink. Cass giggled while Alfred rolled his eyes with a smile. Jess placed the plates and drinks on the table expertly. Carrying so many plates was a daily occurrence in her job as a waitress down the street. Alfred's mouth watered at the sight of the burger. Jess sat down across from Cass, and next to Alfred. "Bottoms up!" they cheered and placed the milkshakes to their lips. When pulling away, each one of them had a mustache that made them laugh.

"How was work dad?"

"Same old, same old." He sighed biting into a frie. "Anything interesting happen at school?" the girl bit her lip. Deep in thought.

"OH! We're getting a new teacher tomorrow!" Alfred blinked.

"A new teacher?" He questioned.

"Looks like Mrs. Hilton has resigned." Jess informed the blond. "Good riddance to, I didn't like the lady one bit." Cass wrinkled her nose.

"She smelt to much like perfume and prunes" The two adults laughed.

"At least she wasn't Mrs. Kilner. That lady was always after me, not to mention you." Alfred shook his head. The memories of the tall brunet came flooding back. From day one when she scolded Cass for correcting her in class. It wasn't even that big of a deal, all the girl said was the answer was 4, not 5. Oh, but did she completely change her attitude to the younger when Alfred came barging in, shocked that his daughter got detention. He had no clue kids that age even got detention. Another annoying thing in Alfred's life. Women. Their not even the nice kind either, that really like you for who you are. No, their the kind that will act all sweet to you, and do what ever just to get your attention. They'll make you dinner, cake, offer to clean, or babysit for you. Then their completely rude and horrible to your friends, or daughter in this case, but will be super sugary sweet to them when they find out they know you. They were annoying, and fake. He hated annoying and fake.

"Glad you didn't fall for her." Jess chuckled "But Al, you really should give some of them a chance." Another thing to add to the woman being thrown at Alfred Jones. Jess was fighting tooth and nail to get him to date, or more likely, get remarried. Alfred on the other hand, wanted nothing with it.

"Let's not go their Jess" He growled. "I just want to relax and forget about dating, or marriage, or any of it!" Shaking his head, Alfred turned back to his silent and patient daughter. "Do you know who she, or he is yet?" The little blond shook her head.

"No, but i heard it's a guy this time. Hope he doesn't hold me back like Mrs. Hilton. She was always telling me to stop getting ahead of everyone." The girl started to play with the few fries she had left. Jess reached over and ruffled her hair.

"Don't listen to them sweetie. You should be proud to be such a smart young girl," her eyes lingered on Alfred "especially with being born to two idiot of parents" The burger fell from Al's hands.

"What's that supposed to mean!" The girls laughed.

"Just keep doing what you think is right Cass, and don't listen to them." she finished "But, you never know, they might be different this time." Cass smiled at her aunt, then at her father. Alfred beamed at his daughter. He was so proud of the little girl. She was never demanding, or begged for anything. Never got an attitude (well except when she was really mad, or tired...) and tried to be her best for her hard working father. Alfred couldn't ask for anything more...Wait a second...

"TOMORROW! SHIT!" Alfred shouted and jumped from his chair. Half way through the cuss, Jess had reached over and covered Cass's ears. A scolding scowl on her lips made Alfred flinch. "S-Sorry, but I'm going to have to cancel the movie tonight. The boss pushed the deadline for the paper work...as in...tomorrow..." Jess's eyes went wide.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Now it was Alfred's turn to cover Cass's ears, who just gave them both a look.

"You know i can hear everything right? Covering my ears doesn't do much."

"Pretend like it does" They said instantaneously. The girl sighed and covered her own ears.

"I'm not! The man's crazy! Or just loves to screw with my life!" Alfred growled.

"Who the hell does he think you are? superman!"

"Well..."

"Don't even go their Jones."

"Doesn't matter, I have to get started or I'll be up all night." Alfred reached over and pulled Cass's hands from her head. "Cass, never, EVER, say those words I, or Jess said. Got it?"

"Thought you'd say that," she rolled her eyes and jumped off the chair.

"Leave the dishes I'll do them later," Alfred said as his daughter began to grab plates. "Just go to bed, I'll be in, in a little bit."

"Ok, night Aunt Jess!"

"Night sweetie," She called. When the girl disappeared he eyes landed immediately on Alfred. "This is to much for you Al, you need a break from all of this!" Alfred walked into the living room and flopped on the couch.

"Wish I could Jess, but we need the money. I'm sure he wouldn't give it to me anyway. The man hates my guts, but refuses to fire me. Not that it's a bad thing" Jess shook her head and sat next to him.

"I'm just worried for you Al. It's been two years, and yet...You still cling on to her, and the past." Alfred went stiff. She patted his back "I think you need to relax a little bit more, and find a girl. Then maybe some of that stress will lessen."

"_Maybe_," Alfred growled "Jess, I really don't want to meet anyone. I've told you this before! Their all just stuck up, fake in everything, and I mean EVERYTHING as in plastic surgery, and just annoying as hell!"

"Then find a damn guy!"

"I'm not gay!"

"Well you sound like it!"

"Shut up Jess!"

"Hell no!" The two bantered back and forth for almost an hour. Finally it ended with the both of them giving up with a sigh of defeat and an apology to one another. No matter what they still stayed friends. Even with the same constant argument coming up. When Jess left, Alfred came into Cass's room and placed a goodnight kiss on her forehead. The girl was asleep, thank goodness. He'd hope they hadn't been loud. As he closed the door, however, her eyes flickered open and she hoped out of bed and towards the window seal. Outside, a full moon could be seen, lighting up the dirty and icy streets of Virginia. She took a deep breath and placed her hands together, closing those two blue eyes tightly.

"God, mother nature, spirits? Whoever you are, and where ever you are. Please, can you do me a favor? Let my dad find someone to love, and that will love him back. He's awful lonely, and always seems depressed. Aunt Jess and me can't do this by ourselves anymore. So please, pretty please with a cherry on top. Send someone, anyone! Just so I can get my old dad back. The happier go lucky one that always made mistakes and laughed about them. Thank you." The words came flying out of her mouth. Even after she was done, she held her eyes tightly closed to make sure it would come true. When she opened them again, she was faced with the moon smiling down on her, and she couldn't help but smile back. With a loud yawn, she made her way back to the cozy bed, and snuggled up in the sheets. Imagining what her life would be with a new mom.

A few miles away, a plane landed and was letting people off board. Among those people, was a short man with messy blond hair and emerald eyes tired from the jet-lag. The excitement of being here was the only thing that kept him awake. Though, Arthur Kirkland really had no clue what was in store for him. Just as much as Alfred Jones did not either.


	3. Ch 2 Mr Kirkland

**Hey! Just wanted to give a big thank you to all of those who favorited, followed and reviewed! I really do appreciate it and I really hope you guys like the story so far. I know It's kind of slow, but you can't rush right into it. Also Reviews are greatly welcomed and boost my motivation. Please let me know how I'm doing. Again, I don't own Hetalia or anything else that doesn't belong to me. This is purely a fanmade story. As always**

**Enjoy!**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

Ch. 2 Mr. Kirkland.

An annoying siren sound echoed through the room at exactly 7:15. The only response it received was a groan and a hand slapping the screen lazily. Arthur's friends had told him to get an I-phone! You'll never regret it! That old phone is holding you back. Yada, yada, yada! The only damn thing the phone has given him was a bloody headache! If it hadn't cost him a fortune he would have probably chucked it out his window by now. The Brit sat up and stretched his arms over his head, a loud yawn escaping his lips. The jet-lag was killing him. He blinked a few times understanding what he had just thought. Jet-lag equals a plane. Which also equals a place. It was slowly coming back to him. He had flown from England to the states yesterday...

"THE SCHOOL" He scream flying out of the bed. "Shit, shit, shit! I have to hurry and get their early today so I can sign all the paperwork and find my class. Damn it! How could I have forgotten!" In the midst of his rambling, the blond hoped into the shower and turned the faucet. A stream of cold water made him flinch back, but it soon warmed back up. He was quickly back out wrapped in a towel and throwing close on his brand new bed. In his brand new room. In his brand new house...

"WHY AM I JUST REMEMBERING ALL OF THIS NOW!" He roared and fumbled with the buttons of his white dress shirt. He hobbled over to the bathroom, trying to pull the black dress pants on. Arthur was never late, and now it was getting on his nerves that he just might be. Holding the toothbrush between his teeth, he slipped the green vest over his shirt. His hair was not even an option, refusing to obey any taming. Grabbing his brief case and a tan trench coat to fight off the cold, he made his way running down the streets. He had yet to get his license here, and truthfully, the thought of driving on the opposite side of the road scared him to death. The black dress shoes clicked loudly on the concrete, almost masking his string of cusses and curses. Of all the days that this could have happened to him, why today! Couldn't it have been when he was going to visit his family, so he had an ligament reason to skip out on it! Running and grumbling had gained the Brit a few odd looks, but at the moment he didn't care what they thought.

The front office doors flew opened, and each of the staff members jumped looking. Arthur Kirkland stood at the door, hunched over and breathing heavily. "I-I'm th-the new *huff* oh god, the ne-w teacher." A few old women and men stood their mouths agape, while the younger teachers only giggled and whispered to one another. There was only one who did not look as shocked.

"Mr. Kirkland? Correct" The old woman said bitterly as if it was the only way she could say anything. Arthur crinkled his nose. This woman smelled like to much perfume and old prunes. Not a very good combination in his book.

"Yes" He said standing up straight. "That would be me Miss." Even with her rude attitude Arthur tried to be as polite as possible.

"Mrs. Hilton." She scoffed sticking her nose in the air slightly. "Now come this way, I'll be showing you to my old class room." Arthur only nodded his head and followed her. 'She was a 3rd grade teacher?' He thought with mild disgust.

"If you don't mind me asking, what kind of class will I be teaching" Arthur was genuinely curious. Having to be prepared if it was a snot nose class you wanted to strangle, or sweet angels. Either way, he would get them into shape while making it fun at the same time. They were only kids.

"The class is alright. You'll get your occasional brats" Arthur winced at how blunt, and harshly she said that "But you'll be fine. Just remember, Tomas doesn't like to share very much, keep Kelly far away from the glue, Zack is very loud and talkative and Cassidy." The woman stopped to spin around and face Arthur. Her eyes narrowed. "Keep an eye on that girl. Who knows what she's up to..." She spun back around and continued her march. It took Arthur a second to start following again, shocked with the clear hatred and venom in her voice. Damn that woman must hate her. Was she that bad? After a few more minuets of silence they came up to the class room. Number 305, had a plain brown door, and a plain-looking room with only the teacher's desk, and the students to fill it. No drawings or pictures covered the walls. No alphabet around the room, or even the counting tables. It was just blank.

"So...this is it?" Arthur whispered.

"Yes," Mrs. Hilton stated. "Good luck, and try not to kill yourself." With that, the mean old lady left the room. Arthur was completely dumbfounded. How could they have not fired her earlier instead of waiting till she resigned. He shook his head and sighed. Taking in the room, a smile appeared. This was his classroom. He was a 3rd grad teacher now, and that made Arthur very happy.

A knock caught his attention. At the doorway a woman dressed in a long blue skirt and white blouse smiled at him. "You must be Mr. Kirkland, my names Lisa June. It's a pleasure to meet you." The brunet said giving off a warm vibe. "I'm the 4th grade teacher across the hall." Arthur nodded.

"Yes, and thank you very much Miss June." At least some people were nice around here. She looked around as well.

"Kind of makes me sad that she never decorated here" She sighed "It would have made the place a lot more lovely, and the kids wouldn't have been so terrified of her." Arthur laughed at the last statement.

"Not sure it would have helped much"

"So you've met her? Mrs. Hilton I mean."

"Yes, not a very kind woman is she." Lisa shook her head.

"At least they have you now. you seem nice enough" Arthur couldn't help but blush at that.

"I-I'm nothing special, but I do hope they'll like me a little bit."

"I'm sure they will! But it might...take some time. Class 305 can be very blunt and unthoughtful at times." The woman laughed nervously. At least he was getting a little more description then just a few fragmented, and confusing sentences. A thought came to Arthur.

"Miss June, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course!" She said practically beaming.

"Who is this Cassidy in my class?" Her face fell slightly. Heaving a heavy sigh she said.

"Mrs. Hilton was giving her a bad rap again hu? Poor thing. Listen to me Mr. Kirkland, Cassidy is a...misunderstood child among the teachers. Don't listen to what Mrs. Hilton said about her and giver her a chance please." Arthur raised a brow.

"But who is she? And how will I know which one she is?" Lisa only smiled.

"Trust me Mr. Kirkland, you'll know."

* * *

Arthur's heart was racing. It was 5 minuets till the bell rang, and here he stood like an idiot unable to walk into the classroom. His classroom. He was acting more like a new student then the teacher. Laughter was heard the other side of the door. He sighed and reached towards the doorknob to grasped it firmly. 'It was now or never' he thought and opened it. Walking in, the class fell silent and watched their new teacher walk in.

In the far back Cassidy sat, becoming extremely curious of the teacher. Most of the time the teachers their class got where either stuck up, terrifying and extremely strict, or sickeningly sweet people who acted like the class was a bunch of idiots. She hated to be talked to like a baby. Not all the teachers were bad here, just the ones her class got assigned. However, he was none of these. Yes, the man seemed professional with his nice and proper clothes, and the way he walked. Back straight and walking with a confident stride in each step giving a sense of deserved respect and authority. It was the smile that made it less threatening. Kind and excited, as if he was actually happy to be here with them. His emerald eyes gave a sense of comfort, putting the class at ease. Though, he also looked sort of (what was the word Cass saw in that book yesterday) cocky? Was that the word? Hopefully it meant what she thought. No, the teacher was definitely something different like Mrs. June different. A good different.

"What is it?" Her best friend Laura said from her left. "Is something wrong with the new teacher?"

"No, actually it's the opposite of that." Cass whispered back. There was a mutter from behind them.

"I can't understand anything you say Cass" Their other best friend Chase growled.

"Maybe you should listen more in class, then you'd understand" Laura rolled her eyes.

"It means the difference of something. Like happy is the opposite of sad." Informed Cass, sounding like a mini Einstein. "so I don't think teacher is bad, but the opposite."

"Really!" his eyes lit up "I didn't know that. Cool. Now maybe I can start sound as smart as you two" There was a slow clap from Laura.

"Good luck with that"

"Hey!"

"Shut up! He's about to talk!"

Cass was right. Arthur had grabbed a white board marker and wrote his name on the board. When the bell rang, he turned back to the class. "Good Morning class" He smiled "My name is Arthur Kirkland, but you may call Mr. Kirkland and I will be your new teacher for the rest of the year." The kids said good morning back, giggling as they did. His smile widened the nervousness fading away. "Today we will be doing a few little things until I know where all of you are, but before that I want to get to know you a little bit. So please, arrange your desks in a large circle." The students got up and did as he told. Once sitting down again, Arthur found his own empty desk and sat with them.

"We're going to play a little game. Each person is going to tell us their name, what they like to do, their favorite color and what they want to be when they grew up. If there's any questions about the game, or the person during the game, please raise your hand." seeing that everybody understood he continued "Alright, I'll go first. My names Mr. Kirkland, I love to read, drink tea, learn new things, and music. My favorite color is green and being a teacher was one of the things I've always wanted to be when I grew up" A few hands went up instantly. He pointed to a girl in a light pink dress.

"Why do you talk funny?" Arthur couldn't help but smile. He knew this question was going to come up.

"I'm from England, and where we come from, we talk slightly different." Another student, a boy this time, raised his hand as well.

"Is that a state? Cause I've never heard of it before." Arthur tried his best not to roll his eyes at the comment.

"No it's not but-"

"I also don't get why you talk so funny just because you come from a different place." Another child blurted. There was a chorus of yes' from the other students.

"I can't explain it very well myself, but if you're still curious you can ask me after school, or even your parents." A large boy with black hair raised his hand. "Yes?"

"I get your accent, but do all of you have such large eyebrows in England?" Mrs. June's words came flooding back to Arthur. _Class 305 can be very blunt and unthoughtful at times._ Yes, Arthur saw that clearly now as his blood began to boil.

"No, we don't" He seethed. His eyebrows were a very touchy subject. Especial after years of harassment from his older brothers and school mates.

"Well why do you?" The boy snickered, clearly enjoying Arthur's frustration.

"Because I do...What is your name?"

"Billy"

"Billy, alright then. I just do Billy, like how you have black hair." 'And rolls on your rolls' Arthur thought bitterly.

"Well at least I don't have fur balls on my forehead." The class laughed at the comment. All but three.

Chase sent a glare to all the students along with Laura, and Cass gave the man a sad look. Unlike the other students, she had met many people with accents. For one, her uncle Mathew had one since he lived in Canada. Her father would always tease him about it, but Cass liked the sound of his voice. Just like how she liked the sound of Mr. Kirkland's.

"I feel bad for him" Cass whispered. "It's not his fault he speaks funny or has bushy eyebrows."

"I like them" Laura giggled "They do look funny, like big fuzzy caterpillars, but I like it." Cass smiled while Chase chuckled.

"He doesn't seem like a mean person either" Cass said, watching as the other kids kept flying the same questions and taunts his way.

"He looks like he's about to snap" Chase's eyes went wide. "I know that look, my mom gets the same one when we're bugging her to much. Usually its a sign to shut up or we're going to get the spoon" His whispers became frantic.

"How can you tell?" Laura whispered back. Chase pointed at several places on the man.

"His eyebrow (that made Laura laugh, and earn a punch from Cass) is twitching a lot, and his hands are clenching and unclenching. Not to mention his mouth is in an annoyed looking smile. That was a dead give away on mom."

"What should we do then?" Cass muttered sadly. A grin spread widely across Laura's face, so much so it could have threatened the Cheshire cats. Cass's eyes went wide. "Laura, don't-" It was to late.

"MR. KIRKLAND!" Laura all but shouted "MY FRIEND HAS SOMETHING TO SAY!" Cass wanted to curl up and die in a hole at that moment. 'Good job Laura, put the shy girl in the spot light to save the day...' She let out a groan .

Arthur looked over, and that's when he saw her. If her friend hadn't screamed, he was sure he wouldn't spotted the girl. Long blond hair that was straight at the begging then slowly became wavy, and then bouncy curls at the bottom, with bright sky blue eyes that looked around nervously and pale skin. She looked like a little doll, but that's when he noticed her outfit. Unlike most of the girls in the room, she didn't wear a dress or really cute skirt, or blouse. No, she had a blue graphic T-shirt with the superman symbol on it, faded jeans, and a pair of beat up red converse.

"Whats your name?" Arthur asked the shy little girl. She bit her lip and looked away.

"She's not going to answer you Mr. Kirkland. She almost never talks" Arthur was about ready to strangle the boy named Billy, while Cass had mutual feelings. Her jaw clenched and she closed her eyes.

"C-Cassidy," she whispered.

"Cassidy, now what is it you wanted to say?" Arthur waited patiently for her to continue, but when she didn't Billy laughed.

"See! I told you, she's always so quite." He beamed smugly. Laura sent him a glare and grabbed her hand. However, Arthur had lost interest. So that was Cassidy. He had no clue how such an adorable girl could be so much trouble. Unlike that other boy Billy. Laura leaned towards Cassidy and whispered into her ear. The blond took a deep breath and looked towards Arthur.

"Go on love" he smiled.

"E-England isn't a state, it's another country far away from here. Like how we live in America, Mr. Kirkland lived in England, and they sound funny because they have an accent. We have one to it's just not as noticeable because we grew up with it. At least thats what my uncle from Canada said. Also, you shouldn't make fun of his eye brows..." She fell silent. Billy all but growled.

"And why's that? you're not the boss of me!"

"Because at least Mr. Kirkland doesn't look like a blimp" Laura stated plainly. Billy froze and gave her a terrified look. All the kids began to laugh. Even though he was happy with the girls wit, and Cass's understanding, he was a teacher and this was not proper behavior.

"Class, that's not very nice and..."

"Laura" She said polity "My name's Laura Mr. Kirkland.

"What you just said wasn't very lady like" 'but it was damn brilliant!' "And the same goes to you Billy for what you said about my eyebrows. You need to learn to be nicer to one another." He sent the boy a glare. He wasn't crying, thank goodness, but instead pouted. He was going to be a tough one. The class gave silent agreements. "Now then, how about we start with you, Laura."

She flipped her brown hair over her shoulder "My names Laura, I like to be witty, play outside, watch funny movies, and to ruin my dress clothes my mother bought me, because this." she gestured to her blue blouse, and white skirt "isn't going to cut it. I like the color purple and I want to be an actress when I grow up" Thank goodness there were no questions after the introduction. They really didn't need to go through that again.

"Alright, you're next" Arthur said to the young blond. She bit her lip and looked away, a habit he was starting to notice.

"L-Like I said my name is Cassidy, but I like to be called Cass. I like to play video games, draw, listen to music and play with my dad." she played with her pencil "My favorite colors are green, blue, and red, and I don't know what I want to be when I grow up. Probably something with a lot of money so i can help my dad." There was a moment of silence until the next child went. Laura and Chase gave her a smile and then went back to listening, Cass did as well, a ting of blush on her face. The rest of the game went as planed, and quickly ended in a fit of giggles.

"Mr. Kirkland, are we going to play any more games?" A boy, that Arthur new now by John, asked.

"Sorry, we have to get started on some work now." He smiled sadly. A few awes, were given. He went up to his desk and grabbed a stack of papers. "Please put your desks back in place." The students did as he told them, and once they were done, he continued. "From now until recess, I'm going to give you a little worksheet to do." He started to pass the papers out. "This will be like a test, but more so for me to see where all of you are in this class. So just answer the questions truthfully, and as best a you can." After he was done passing them out, Arthur made his way back to his desk and sat. "Any questions?" the room was silent, the only sound heard was pencils scribbling against paper.

As soon as the paper landed in-front of Cass, her eyes lit up. The first part was English, which she was good at, however the math and history might hold her back some. Science was a breeze and, to her, geography was nothing. Reading all those travel books from the library really did help with it, she had to admit. It would only take her half an hour to get it done.

Cass finished with a plop of her pencil and looked around. The rest of the class was still scribbling away. She looked to Mr. Kirkland, who was keeping an eye on the students, and then to her bag. When he looked the other direction, she dove under the table, snatched the book hidden in the backpack, and came right back up before he could see. Seeing she was safe, she let out a sigh and opened to the folded page. It was the second harry potter book that her father had gotten her for her last birthday.

Even though she had read it a million times, (with the binding slightly torn and cover worn to prove it) Cass continued to read it until the next book came in the library. Mrs. Hilton had scolded her once for reading such a hard book that wasn't in her grade level. The old woman had demanded her to read the books off the list she had given her, but unluckily, Cass had read them all. The blond loved to read, and it was probably the reason why she was very smart. She tried her hardest to learn new and hard words, asking her father, Mrs. June and Jess about them. All the other teachers before Mrs. Hilton didn't mind it at all. Actually, they where very proud of her. However, the old woman thought differently, saying the only way she could learn was by a teacher and no one else. That she needed to stick to her grade, and age level. Her aunt and father would have a few words to say to that, and they all weren't very appropriate.

"What are you reading?" Cass jumped at the voice. Mr. Kirkland leaned over slightly to examine the book. Once reading a few sentences, a smile appeared.

"Harry Potter hu? It's a good series, which one are you on?"

"The second one" Cass said barley above a whisper. "Sorry I'll put it away" Arthur shook his head.

"No need, you already finished the test right?" She said yes. "Then keep reading. It's not as if it's a bad thing, actually it's-"

"Quite the opposite?" Cass giggled. Arthur gave her a smile.

"Precisely. I'm quiet happy that one of my students likes to read almost as much as me"

"Maybe even more"

"Highly doubtable" he chuckled. The bell rang, signaling recess had started. All the other students had gotten up to run out of the room, but Mr. Kirkland stopped them. "Please put your papers on my desk before you go! Oh, and Cass, could you wait a second?" hHe said the last part to her. A line formed instantly, and when Cass put her paper down, she came to the left of Mr. Kirkland's desk and waited. Chase and Laura gave her a worried look, but Cass just gave a thumbs up and waved them off.

"Mr. Kirkland?" she asked when all the other students left. "What did you want me for?"

"I want to give you something." Taking out a piece of paper, Arthur began to write. "Here. It's a list of books you might like. When you're done reading them, check them off and then give it to me." He handed her the paper, and when Cass saw the names, she couldn't help but smile. She didn't know any of them, minus two, and that excited her. Not to mention none of them looked like the little kiddie books Mrs. Hilton tried making her read.

"T-Thanks!" She said giving him a signature grin only she and her father could. Then, with one last goodbye, ran out to recess.

Arthur really liked the girl so far, and even felt slightly bad for picking favorites. Though, something about her made him smile. (oh god he sounded like a pedophile) Maybe it was because she reminded him of himself when he was a kid. Who knows, Arthur just found the girl interesting. Also, why did that woman seem so harsh when talking about the little girl. She did not look like some beast ready to hatch a diabolical plan. Letting out a groan he turned his attention back to the new papers and started grading.

* * *

Alfred sat in his car with the biggest grin on his face. Sure, last night was a nightmare with all the paperwork to finish, and his morning wasn't the greatest, but it did lead up to a pretty amazing thing. He just couldn't wait to tell Cass and Jass. Exactly five minuets after the bell rang, like usual, Cass came skipping down the steps. This time, with a large grin of her own. Seems the both of them had a great day.

"Hey Cass. Did you have a good day?" She was practically jumping in her seat.

"It's amazing dad! spectacular! Stupendous!"

"Woe, woe, woe their!" Alfred laughed "Those are some big words for such a tiny 3rd grader." She tried to pout, but the smile continued to prevail.

"I's the new teacher dad! His names Mr. Kirkland and he's not strict like Mrs. Hilton, or talks to me like a baby like Mrs. Kilner. He's also from England, and was happy that I was reading my book. He looked even happier that it was Harry potter. He teaches us things that are actually challenging and fun and, and!" Alfred clamped a hand over his little girls mouth, laughing hysterically.

"Alright kid, calm down. Did he also give you red bull or something" she shook her head.

"I just really like him dad, he's a good teacher. I did feel bad when the other kids were making fun of his eyebrows." That brought a sad look to her face.

"Why? They that bad." Alfred asked. A thoughtful expression crossed her face.

"I feel bad for repeating this, but Laura was right, their like two big caterpillars on his forehead." To make emphasis, she placed two fingers from either hand on her own brows.

"Seriously?" he said "What does he have a big mole under his lip to?" The girl giggled.

"No, he doesn't."

"Good! At least you don't have a troll as your teacher, now that would end badly!" He declared dramatically. Cass smiled at her father.

"Whats made you so happy?" He grinned back.

"Well...I was going to tell you when i got home"

"Iell me now!" The girl whined. Her father smirked, a sense of pride and accomplishment surging through him

"Fine, I GOT A PROMOTION!" Cass stared in awe. She was pretty sure anyone would if they knew who they were talking to. Alfred F. Jones, the man who's worked his but off to just make the rent. The man who's worked at the same job, with the same horrible boss for 2 years, finally got a promotion.

If only he knew what that promotion would lead him to.


End file.
